


Gold Diggin' Bitch

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Progression, MILF TF, Race Change, Reality Change, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Makoto ends up experiencing a change in priorities, after these nice golden heels drop from her latest trip to the Metaverse...
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 1





	Gold Diggin' Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 7.

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts were a crafty sort. No matter the target, no matter the treasure, they’d find a way to steal it. And the way to achieve these impossible tasks was to practice again and again and again, until they had the experience and the techniques down to a science.

Of course, the fact that they could train in the Metaverse, the collective subconscious of Humanity, was a boon. It meant that they could build up everything they ever needed, and get a couple of rewards at the same time. At least, that’s how some of them justified it.

Niijima Makoto, the Student President that had been recruited under the name Queen, had a different interpretation of that. She didn’t care much for the looting that they did whenever they needed her muscle, so she just trained on her own. Punching through whatever the Metaverse had for her.

That is, until one day where a pair of solid gold heels dropped from a strangely erotic and ethnic looking opponent. She had punched its lights out like usual, but the loot it dropped was… Strange, to say the least?

At first, she thought she should turn it in to her leader. He’d probably find some sort of use for those, given what she knew about his hobbies at this point. But as she put her hands on them, a shock ran through her system…

Why should she let them go, when she had rightfully earned them? Yeah, they were hers. Besides, they were beautiful heels that went along well with all of the darker colors that she wore. Whether during their heists, or their normal daily lives.

So, that’s what she ended up doing. Wearing them like nothing else, as she headed straight home for the day. Unaware that they had started tugging themselves into her mind, taking up a nice spot where she could worship them and give them all the attention they needed…

Makoto snored that night, gasping and panting as she sank further into her dreams, those heels taking over everything as her very eyes started to glow gold as well…

\---

“Niijima?”

Makoto blinked a little as she heard the teacher call for her. “Yeah? What’s up?” She said, not realizing the change in her usual way of talking…

The teacher blinked in response to her casual way of speaking, as they slowly cleared their throat. “Would you care to explain why you’re wearing your uniform unbuttoned, letting your bra show to the class?”

“Oh, this?” The brunette said as she stood up, shaking her breasts back and forth. Not realizing how awfully rude she was being, as the rest of the class gravitated towards her, watching her swing those things around like a set of pendulums that they just couldn’t ignore. “I just wanted to let them air out, is that a problem?

The teacher twitched a little, but honestly, maybe she was just having a bad day. Considering her great grades, there was little that they could do to stop her from doing this. “Please just sit down, you don’t need to show it off.” Was all that they said, letting the student president off the hook.

Makoto grinned a little as she watched the teacher turn around. Something about just being honest like that made her heart skip a beat. Yeah, maybe she should do that more often…

And as she looked around at her fellow students, the boys especially, she couldn’t help but lick her lips. Ever since her sister kept working overtime, she had been running low on cash. Maybe the lot of them wouldn’t mind helping out their classmate, especially if she promised them a bit of ‘compensation’...

She slowly reached down to play with herself in the middle of class. Just quiet enough that nobody would stop her, yet loud enough that they couldn’t help themselves. They watched her squeeze her nipples, stroke her fingers against her pussy, and let out muffled moan after muffled moan.

As the bell started ringing, heralding in the break, she had a lot more she still needed to do, especially with the ones that had been looking right at her…

\---

“N-Niijima-san? Are you doing alright? You look a little, uh…”

One of the younger classmates, or at least younger compared to the bodacious girl that had been stuck in the same grade for a couple of years, couldn’t find the words as he looked up at the woman nearly towering over him.

“I’m doin’ just fine, hun. How about you? Think you need a little something? Anything ol’ Makoto can do?” The brunette, whose hair clashed so drastically against her slightly tanned skin, licked her lips and giggled like she was a couple years younger. Honestly, those cute boys were just irresistible. How could a woman like her stop herself?

The boy didn’t know what to say. The sexiest woman in the class was pushing her tits down against his chest, her slightly aged face looking straight at his. “I-I… I…”

She stopped him by kissing him straight on the cheek, reaching down towards his pants. “You don’t need to say a thing. I know exactly what you need.” The older student said, licking that cute cheek as she dug into his pants…

Only for her to stop as she scoffed. The kid didn’t have anything on him. “Got no green, kid? And here I thought a cutie like you had the stuff I needed…” Makoto huffed a little. Great, how was she going to get her fix now?

“I… I can pay, I can pay everything tomorrow! Promise!” The boy cried out, as the golden-eyed woman slowly turned her head towards him. “E-everything, I’ll even pay double, n-no, triple!”

The older woman giggled, quickly changing her tune as she heard those wonderful words. “Oh, you’re going that far for little old me? You really shouldn’t, but if you reaaally wanna…” The greedy slut giggled as she squatted even further down, unzipping the boy’s pants as she let his little thing poke out then and there.

“I’ll just have a bit of fun. You better pay up, or you’ll have hell to pay.” The tanned slut said, before she started indulging herself. Slurping and sucking on the thing, molesting the boy to get to his cash…

The boy would find himself completely drained, both of cum and of cash, after an encounter with the changed woman…

\---

“Niijima Makoto. What you’ve done is utterly absurd.”

The older woman, who was now even darker, letting the golden heels she wore serve as the main sort of color on her body, as well as that wonderful chain that she had pierced through her nipples to draw boy’s eyes towards them, didn’t really listen to the principal as he tried to lecture her.

“I ‘unno what you’re talking about, old man. Havin’ sex with kids my age is totally what I’m supposed to do.” Makoto said, slowly examining her extremely fake golden nails as she paid no attention to the older man behind the desk.

The heels’ influence had taken further hold of her. What had been a mostly composed girl just yesterday, had now degraded into a bonafide slut. Not only that, but she had gone up a decade in age. Somehow, someway, she had managed to be held back a grade every year she should’ve graduated normally, leaving her a much more mature lady than all of her peers… Though with absolutely none of the maturity to match.

“You’re corrupting the youth, Niijima. If you don’t stop, I’ll have to expel you. And have you arrested as well. You don’t want to face your sister in the court, do you?” The principal threatened her, his eyes trying their best not to look at those enormous fat tits. God, why did they have to be so distracting? Couldn’t she wear clothes!?

That made Makoto click her tongue, as she started leaning over the desk with a grin. “Aw, but princy…” The older woman said, as she let those tits drape against the table. “I gotta keep learnin’, otherwise I’ll just make sis all sorts of sad. Can’tcha do something for a sweet ol’ gal?” 

“N-No, I can’t do anything for a woman like you. Especially not when you’re trying to seduce me! You should know better than this, you should be acting like a responsible adult, not some floozy who-”

A moan left the older man’s lips, courtesy of the sudden suction that happened down below. Before he realized it, the woman had managed to get underneath his desk, unzip his pants, and go to town on his cock. All while that leery golden look in her eyes peered up at him, as if he knew how to make her stop.

The principal, not wanting to be caught having sex with a student, grabbed his wallet and tossed it at the black bitch underneath, letting her catch it and climb out from underneath the desk.

“‘s exactly what I needed. Thanks, Princy!” Makoto giggled, flipping through the bundle of cash inside the wallet as she started waltzing out, her g-string doing nothing to hide her ass as she swayed it from side to side.

The principal let out a deep sigh as he watched her leave… Damnit, why didn’t he let her suck it all out, now he had to deal with those blue balls…

\---

“Hey, kids. Want a little something?”

Standing against the gate leading into Shujin stood a woman wearing nothing but jewelry and a bright gold pair of heels. Jarring, considering what everyone else at the academy wore. Not only that, but she was about twice the age of the students. Why would she…

“I know you’re lookin’. Want some?” She giggled, squeezing her hands into those fat tits of hers. Decorated with lots and lots of gold and glimmer, thanks to the cash she had pumped out of the staff. In fact, she was wearing the wedding rings of a couple of teachers around her nipples, just to show off.

Honestly, why did they think she’d stick around? She could make so much more cash selling herself, just like the rich bitches overseas. Why hadn’t she headed back there again? Eh, trip was too costly. And besides, having fun with the kids she once hung out with was a lot more entertaining…

“C’mon. Have fun with me. You know you wanna.” The black-skinned Makoto giggled. Unaware of how horribly she had felt, and how reality had changed to let her indulge. Why should a bitch like her concern herself with that stuff anyway?

Most of the kids that she tried to prey on ignored her. Despite the way that their pants started tenting. But she didn’t care. She had plenty of time to wait. And they’d try and have fun with her eventually. They all did.

Sure enough, the kids showed up at noon… With all their friends. All of them painfully erect after seeing that ethnic slut squatting down and showing it all. Whether it was her decorated nipples, or the thoroughly used cunt that was drooling juices onto the pavement below…

“Heh, looks like you’ve got plenty of boys for me. But you know what? I need a couple of wads to make you all feel good. You know how it goes, right?”

The boys looked amongst themselves, unsure if they had enough. Some of them even pulled out their wallets for the gold-digging whore, but she just waved them away.

“I need it all. Everything. You can get that for me, can’tcha? Maybe your family’s finances too, that’ll do the trick too.” Makoto licked her lips, squeezing her fingers down on her nipples as she squirted a bit of milk. “You’ll get the chance to play with these puppies if you do. What do you say?”

The younger students couldn’t control themselves, nodding and panting along as she gave them the best show they had ever seen, agreeing to give over everything they could to her..

A fool and their money would soon be parted. And a slut would get richer and richer, all thanks to the golden heels that had given her this greedy fate.

Makoto certainly couldn’t be happier, as the greedy black bitch swallowed all the immature squirts of seed that she could, indulging her matured tastes. Utterly unaware of the path she had just left behind…

Ah well. There were many more boys to drain. Of money, and of cum!


End file.
